marvelanimateduniversefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nygma Universe
This is the universe that the following shows (created by Dr. Nygma 1048) will take place in. Shows The X-Citing X-Men This is a show about the X-Men that starts off at Jean Grey's funeral and begins with a Brood invasion in which Professor X disappears. The original lineup is Wolverine, Cyclops, Havok, Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Banshee. Other members will join as the show progresses. Other villains for Season 1 include Cassandra Nova, Juggernaut, and Mr. Sinister. A Namor episode has been hinted at. Spider-Man: Hero's Web This is a show about Spider-Man that is loosely based off of my Spider-Man movie series with Lucas Till reprising his role as Spider-Man. Green Goblin and Doc Ock are voiced by Adrien Brody (Goblin) and Alan Tudyk (Ock) who both auditioned for the roles in the movies but lost to Ewan McGregor (Goblin) and Michael Massee (Ock). A Daredevil crossover was hinted at because Kingpin is a villain in both shows. Other Spider heroes such as Jessica Drew, Julia Carpenter, and Anya Corazon will appear. Fantastic Four: Scientific Superheroes This is a show about the Fantastic Four. The team originally consists of Mr. Fantastic, Thing, Invisible Woman, and Human Torch, but after the first season the lineup will start to change to include HERBIE, Falcon, Franklin Richards, Frankie Raye, and Richard Rider at different points Diablo, Psycho-Man, and Annihilus are the main villains on the show. The Mighty Avengers This is a show about the Avengers. The first season was called Captain America: Super Soldier, and focused on him in WW II. The 2nd Season starts with SHEILD awakening Captain America, and the Avengers forming to stop Loki, Fing Fang Foom, and Shuma-Gorath. The original Avengers lineup consists of Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Ant-Man, Dr. Strange , and Hawkeye, but later adds Hulk, Black Panther, Wasp, Wonder Man, Vision, Ms. Marvel, and others to the roster at different times. Kang, Ultron, and Thanos have been revealed as other villains. Daredevil: Savior of the SlumsDaredevil: Guardian Devil This is a Daredevil show. His area of town is just referred to as the Slums as opposed to its less kid-friendly original name. Supporting characters include Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, Echo, and Elektra. Villains include Kingpin, Jester, Bullseye, Typhoid Mary, and the Hand. Season 1 culminates in Elektra's death in a TV Movie called Daredevil: Bullseye's Wrath. Season 2 will be largely based on Daredevil: Born Again. The Savage Hulk This is a show about Hulk. It takes place 3 years after Bruce Banner became Hulk. Bruce finally decides to return home after hiding in the desert for three years, but when he calls Betty Ross, he is ambushed by the military. No, it's not General Ross, it's General John Ryker, and rather than eliminate Hulk, he would like to use his powers to create an army! This is the main plot of the first season, but the show will have either 2 or 3 seasons for a total of 26 to 39 episodes. Thor and the Asgardians This is a show about Thor and the Gods of Asgard. It starts off with Odin banishing Thor. Thunderstrike and Beta Ray Bill will appear. Villains will include Loki, Surtur, and Kurse. Silver Surfer: Power Cosmic This is a show about Silver Surfer and other cosmic characters including Adam Warlock, Galactus, and Thanos. Season 1 ends with an Infinity Gauntlet two-part finale. In Season 2, Silver Surfer co-founds the Guardians of the Galaxy with Adam Warlock. Iron Man: Armored Avenger This is a TV show about Iron Man. There will be sagas in the show based off of Armor Wars, Demon in a Bottle, and Extremis. Supernatural Superheroes This is a show about Blade, Ghost Rider, and Dr. Strange. The main villains are Nightmare and Mephisto. Marvel Presents... This is a show based on lesser known Marvel properties like Heroes for Hire, Moon Knight, and Punisher. The show is narrarated by Stan Lee and each hero/team gets a 2 to 5 part storyline in the show. TV Movies X-Men: NeXt Generation Thsi is a TV Movie set 20 years after The X-Citing X-Men, and it is about a team of superheroes made up of the X-Men's children. The team is led by Siryn, and trained by Wolverine. Daredevil: Bullseye's Wrath This is a TV movie that also serves as the season finale of Daredevil's first season. As you can tell by the tell Bullseye is the main villain, and it is based off of the comic where Bullseye kills Elektra/ Daredevil # 181.